


Defected lovers

by Meme_Vault_XD_184529



Series: Defected Lovers [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Vault_XD_184529/pseuds/Meme_Vault_XD_184529
Summary: A story I made while creating two Gemsonas... I MIGHT continue this, I don’t know though, contain some fluff I think.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This are their Gemsona character sheet
> 
> =====================================================
> 
> (Also some of their personality are influenced by their gem abilities and what it can do to a person.)
> 
> Name:Painite.
> 
> Gem type/cut/Shape/color/number:Painite, Ideal/Excellent Cut, hexagon, Reddish orange/brownish red./ Facet-6 HC.
> 
> Gem place:stomach.
> 
> Age:9,927 Earth Years (Era 1).
> 
> Rank:high commander (former Rank before defecting to a renegade 4,683 earth years).
> 
> Personality flaws-Inattentive, Rude (somewhat), Temperamental.
> 
> Personality attributes-Confident (somewhat), Comforting, Bold.
> 
> fears-Shattering, Punishment (by the diamonds), Torture, Losing Ammolite.
> 
> Affiliation:Ammolite (lovers), Diamond Authority (formerly),Hessonite (formerly), Yellow Diamond And her Court (formerly), Emerald (Formerly), various higher and lower gems (formerly).
> 
> Weapons:Dual Dha-Iwe, an Indian Weapon).
> 
> =====================================================
> 
> Name:Ammolite.
> 
> Gem type/cut/shape/color/Number: Ammolite, Fine Cut, Oval, Rainbow, Facet 12 XL.
> 
> Gem place:upper chest
> 
> Age: 9,842 Earth Years (Era 1).
> 
> Rank: Personal Assistant (formerly)
> 
> Personality Flaws-Disorganized, Lazy (somewhat).
> 
> Personality Attributes-Affectionate, Gentle, Spiritual, Happy.
> 
> Fears-Shattering, Torture, Losing Painite.
> 
> Affiliation:Painite (lovers),Hessonite (through Painite), Diamond Authority (formerly),Yellow Diamond And her Court (formerly), (various other gems with higher and lower ranking .
> 
> Weapon:Naginata, (a weapon from japan).
> 
> =====================================================

(This is before Steven and Garnet meet and adopt one of the orphan Kittens, aka the "Pool Hopping" episode.)

When Steven was sleeping he was having a dream like what happened before with pink and blue Diamond. But this time he was on a ship which was plummeting towards earth at a fast speed. When the unknown gem was trying to slow it down. It was only partial succeeds because she hit an old gem ship before crashing down near the warp pad. With that sudden stop Steven woke up and thought it was a dream until he remembered in his dream where the ship fell at. So he immediately went to the warp pad and warped to the site. When he arrived he saw the ship near the warp pad and the damages it caused just like in his dream.he observed the gem ship and saw it looked like Lars' ship. But reddish in color and was older.

When he examined it he saw an entrance forced opened and when he decided looked inside he saw a reddish-brown looking gem in her physical form unconscious, he was hesitant in helping her until he looked around and saw something that shocked him. It said in quotes

"1,709,295 Days Since Defection"

He then decided to carry the unknown gem to the telepad and it sends him with the gem back to his house and placed her on the couch then going back to his bed to sleep. When Steven woke up he saw the gem was still unconscious and so he just gotten ready for the day, When he finished getting ready he saw that the gem woke up and looked around seeing him, and was slightly disoriented.

"Hello there my name is Steven Universe, what's yours?"

The unknown gem jumped at his sudden appearance the gem and she jumped and back flipped to the door confused on where she is took awhile for her to reply back after looking around her surroundings multiple times.

"My name is Painite."

"Well Hello There Painite."

"Uh where am I?" She asked very confused on where she now located.

"Your at beach city, I found you in a crashed ship and I brought you here." Steven said then suddenly Painite quickly grabbed hold of Stevens shoulders and yelled something.

"Where's my ship! I gotta get there now!"

Steven then showed her where he ship was, it was near the warp pad which was located near some old gem ships. When they got there Painite immediately ran towards it and tried to find something.

"Uhh you do need any help."

He then dodged some of the stuff that she threw trying to find something that was very dear and important to her, Steven then decides to help by going through one of the compartment and found a gem that look like a pearl's gem but is in a rainbow color.

"Hey uh is this it-" he was then bombarded by her due to her sudden movement and she forcibly grabbed it out of his hands and hugged it in tears and making sure she didn't cracked it.

"Thank the Stars your Safe!" She said happily almost crying, Steven gotten up and question her who she is.

"If your wondering who she is, this is Ammolite. She is a friend of mine and somewhat a lover actually." She said shuffling her feet embarrassed by it, when she looked at it again she screamed due to there's being a moderate size cracked on it, Steven tried to calm her down while she kept talking on trying to get away to heal her until Steven said something that completely stopped her.

"I Have Healing Spit!"

That stopped her and made her look at him in surprised.

"Wot?"

"I have healing spit, if you give me her I can heal the crack that she has."

She was very reluctantly at first, because she didn't want Ammolite to shatter; but she eventually gave her gemstone to Steven, he spit on his hand and smeared it all over the gemstone. Nothing happened at first but then the cracks started to fill up until there was no cracks left on the surface. When Steven gave it to her she looked at the gem making sure there was no cracks and it had none. When she looked at Steven she hugged him and thanked him for healing her lover's gemstone. Then suddenly the gemstone took form of a tall slender woman with her hair in with a flowing style that reaches to her shoulders. Her hair color is a red with yellow and orange tints. Meanwhile her clothes are in a blue and green color with teal and deep violet tints.

The Gem then looked around and saw Painite and Steven.

"Oh hello Painite, and who is this little one?" She said while Bowing a bit to have a better look at him, Ammolite was suddenly pulled into a hug by Painite.

"Ammolite! I'm so glad your okay!" Painite said crying on what happened before they fell to earth, before she apologizes even more Ammolite stopped her for a moment.

"Don't worry I forgive you." Ammolite said before kissing her forehead, then she looks back at Steven.

"so who are you?"

"My name is Steven Universe."

"Well hello there Steven, Thank you for healing my Gem then." Ammolite said patting Steven on the head. Then Steven was leaving but Ammolite stopped him.

"Wait Steven, where are you going?"

"Back at my house."

"Well; then can we stay there for a while, due to the damage our ship had sustained?" Ammolite replied while pointing at their ship and when seeing the damage it had sustained, he then agreed with both and told them to follow him to the warp pad. When they gotten to the warp pad they went back to the temple and at the same time Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot was they're talking in the kitchen. Steven greeted them and when they saw I'm and greeted him they also saw the two gems, and immediately went on the edge and brought out their weapons, well except for peridot. Steven stopped them before Painite& ammolite brought out their own weapons.

"Wait! They're not hostile, they are just like us."

It stopped the three from attacking them but still made them on edge.

"Well hello there, so you are the people who raised Steven then." Painite said looking at each person individually.

"This is Painite and the other one is Ammolite, they crashed landed on earth and so they decided to stay here for a while until their ship is repaired." Steven said.

"Steven; are you sure they are not with some, of the home world gems that are looking for you?" Garnet asked him with her gauntlets still there. Painite and Ammolite then explained why they aren't enemies, and so they told them both of their stories, on how they emerged as, what ranks and jobs they were given, how they meet, their eventual love for each other, their defection, their journey around the planets, bases, and galaxies, their discovery of their Fusion (Which garnet was smiling), and finally their arrival on earth.(Almandine Garnet is their Fusion).

Then Steven asked them how did they unlocked their Fusion, Painite then began to tell then how they discovered their fusion.

"discovery of our fusion happened on earth..."

We decided to travel towards earth for a bit of a vacation, also at that time we didn't knew about the war because we defected on a different colony. We landed on one of Pink Diamond's new colony; we decided that we should go see the things outside the colony; then suddenly they came across a battle just happened and separated for a bit due to the battle.

Both of them witness seeing gems just being poofed and shattered all around them, then when Ammolite saw a bismuth poofing a lapis gem. Then the bismuth looked at her and suddenly charged towards her and was about to do the same thing on what that gem did to the lapis to her or worse, but luckily Painite was able to get there in time and blocked her attacks. And pushed her back just in time for another gem to attack that bismuth taking her attention away from them.

They immediately went back into the colony but prevented by guards that are currently protecting the colony, they thought the two were with the rebellion due to the Painite having her weapon out, and so they immediately attack and surround the two. Both of us knew that they were gonna die even if Ammolitebrings her weapon out due to the amount of gems surround. So we then decide to hold each other's Hands; because at that time we thought that we were gonna get shattered so we held our hands as our last time together; but suddenly there was a bright flashing light that blinded them.

After the light subsided in our place was a combined gem. Its gem has a reddish, orange, and brown hexagonal gem on it stomach while a reddish, orange, brown oval shaped gem on its upper chest. She has clothing that combined of a commander and a caring person who natures the injured and sick. Her hair style was flowing but some of the hairs standing upright like a helmet of sort. The coloring of the clothes are the same her height was around 14 ft in height, she also had four arms, two of them longer than the other.

When the unknown fusion opened her eyes they were dark bluish, teal, and green colors. And when she looked around seeing these various types of Amethyst, Roses, Rubies and other gems surrounding her, she then smirked and suddenly brought out of her weapons which then joined to turn into a double-bladed Pole arm but one blade was larger and longer than the other one; Then suddenly a lot of the gems that were surrounding the fusion went poof back into their gems while very few were actually shattered. Shocking the other gems there at the colony,When the unknown fusion gem finished her attack she suddenly walked over to her ship. Then leaving the colony and the planet.

During the ship our fusion suddenly separated and we were wondering what just happened, it took us months to find out about what fusion we just did and it became easier to fuse because of our relationship...

"And so that's it on how we discovered own fusion,so any questions?" When they looked at the group they saw that Garnet was smiling due to the story, Steven then asked a question.

"What is your fusion called?"

"Her name is Almadine, and do you want to meet her then?" Ammolite asked, they agreed to see what their Fusion. They then showed them their Fusion, by doing a special dance it took around 10 seconds for them to complete it a bright light flashed! and when the crystals gems, Peridot, and Steven saw when the light subsided. They were then greeted with the fusion they heard from the story. When the fusion looked around she greeted then with a wave from her; and then she spoke.

"So does anyone of you have Questions for me?"

As that was happening the door opened and it was Connie, she saw them with The fusion and immediately went on edge and brought out Rose's Saber. Steven then saw her and immediately ran over there to stop her from attacking Almadine.

"Connie Wait!"

"Why?"

Connie questioned him while glaring at the unknown gem, Steven then tells her their story they recently heard from the two of them both. When he finished she was still glaring somewhat intensely at her, due to what had happened a few years before with Aquamarine and the two topaz abductions, Almadine then slowly walks up to her and questions who she is.

"So who are you?"

"Connie, best friend." Replied back glaring slightly now.

"Are you in a relationship with him?" This caused a major blush in Steven and Connie, she laughed at this and placed two of her arms on the two.

"Now I shall ask you two this... I want a tour of this city."

They were hesitant at first due to her looks but she clearly got the message and unfused. Showing Ammolite and Painite again.

"So let go exploring!" Ammolite said as she leaves the house, painite quickly stopped her before saying something.

"Shouldn't we go back and fix the ship?"

"Ohh yeah, but it'll take a long time though..." Ammolite said as she thought about it.

As they thought about Steven though got an idea.

"Wait how about Bismuth?"

"Who?" Both of them said questioning Steven on who that person is. Steven then went into the temple and brought out a bubbled gem. When Painite saw this she had a distant memory but she can't quite recall it. When Steven broke the bubble, it floated in the air and fully formed bismuth looked around and suddenly Painite then yelled and tried to charge at her but Ammolite stopped her.

"WAIT A MINUTE, YOU!!!" She said as she tries to get her, but Ammolite was able to hold her back for attacking her.

"W-Wait, what's wrong?" Steven asked sorry while the other gems brought out their aprons Incase of something went wrong. Painite then explained why she is angry at bismuth.

"She Almost poofed Ammolite!"

"Wait what!" They were shocked as her sudden outburst at that, then she resells their Fusion discovery story specifically with the battle part where they got separated for a bit.

"And that's why I don't trust her!" She finished saying her statement, then bismuth sis something back.

"Wait; you're the Painite and Ammolite I've encountered." She realized, as she said that Ammolite realized who she was.

"Ohhhhh so your The Who attacked me, but Painite got there in time... so how have you been." She realized.

"Wait, why are you two here?" Bismuth questioning them. Ammolite then tells their story on how they got on earth, simultaneously holding back Painite who I till trying to get out of her grasp.

"So you need help on fixing your ship, well I'll help you if I know you two aren't gonna backstab us." Bismuth said after taking what has happened.

Ammolite told her that her relationship is very similar to Ruby's and Sapphire's relationship, but more intimate. Then she got Painite attention and suddenly did a full kiss on her and Painite stops struggling and kiss her back, this lasted for a few seconds before both of them separated Their lips from each other. Ammolite then looks back at Bismuth.

"Is that good enough?" She said as the Garnet was smiling a lot, Amethyst,Peridot, And pearl were surprise, while Connie and Steven were blushing a bit due to it. And bismuth was surprised at it and replied back.

"Yes... actually I'm surprised at what just happened."

Then Painite was then released from Ammolite grasp and hugged her intensely. Before going to the warp pad. They were confused at what she was doing until she said something to them.

"What you said that you were gonna fix our ship so I'm showing you where it is, so does anyone else want to follow?"

They then nodded to it and followed her. When they teleported to the site where it crashed. When they got to the crashed ship, it Bismuth was surprised at how it looked. But immediately looked over it, then bismuth came back after having a long look at it and the damage report of it.

"Well the ship took very severe and extensive damage on its front and back side, so it'll take while to fix it."

"Okay so where do you want move it to an area where it can be fixed more effectively?" Painite said. Bismuth thought about it an agreed to her statement, but the group then wondered on how they will move it; they decided to move it individually which took awhile and they moved the pieces to the forge.

It took awhile to move them to the forge, and when they did Bismuth started repairing the engines and interior parts first. And later the outer layer after fixing the inner parts of it.

As bismuth and peridot we're fixing the ship; a lot of things happened, from Garnet and Steven meeting the orphan cats and garnet adopting a cat, to poofing corrupted gems, which Garnet told us what they are shocking us due to the attack the diamonds caused, meeting the people of Beach City and Seeing Greg. At one point they had a small spar (between Garnet vs Aldamine) which was interesting because it ended with Aldamine winning.

Weeks later their ship was finally fixed; which is known as the Cosmic Piercer, and had a few new upgrades, they used it and flew near the temple. The crystal gems went outside to see the newly fixed ship with Painite, Ammolite, Peridot, and Bismuth standing outside.

"Well the ship is fixed, and I've also upgrade it to hold more people now." Bismuth said as Painite and Ammolite opened the door to the ship. Near the entrance of the Cosmic Piercer was a map of the ship; it showed four Rooms, the cargo bay, engine room, control center, and room where it housed the weapons of the ship. During this Steven asked the Painite and Ammolite something, so what are you two gonna do next?"

Both of them smiled and told him something in secret that they wouldn't tell the rest until later. When they finished touring around the ship, all of them went to the control room to have a talk.

"So I guess this is your goodbye?" Garnet said to the two while the others looked at them realizing this may be possibly the last item they see the two. But Painite said something to the group.

"Actually we got an announcement to make." They wondered what this announcement was and then Ammolite started talking too.

"We have."

"Decided to."

"" Live here on earth and stay with you Garnet,Pearl,Amethyst,Peridot,Bismuth, And Steven.""

They were surprised at what they both said until Painite said some more things.

"The reason why is because for a long periods of time we have been trying to find a place to actually do we can live in peace.Until something went wrong while we were trying to find that said place.and causing us to crash landed on earth, and meeting Steven Universe to interacting with you guys/gals caused us to be more friendly to others. And due to that we decided to live on earth."

They were shocked due to her announcement, well except for Steven because he knew due to the fact Painite & Ammolite told him.

As they were talking one of the ships radar started beeping. Ammolite then walked over and looked at it and well as some of the others came over as well. And when they looked it; it showed a ship on the radar, it's identified it as the Sun Incinerator. When Steven saw this he immediately ran out of the ship and into his house; He then asked Lion to the Barriga Residence. Steven Then immediate knocked on the door and Both of Lars Parents Arrived at the door.

Steven then asked the two to follow him. Both of then followed Steven and when they got to the beach. The crystal gems were on the beach with their weapons out, Painite & Ammolite also fused to show Aldamine with her weapon out as well while they had their weapons out the ship was beginning to land and when it did one of the doors opened and a person came out. It was Lars and Padparadscha.

"Lars!"

"Lars!"

"Mom! Dad!"

Dante and Martha then ran towards Lars while he did the same to his parent and when they met they hugged each other crying, While the other Off Color looked outside of the ship. They crystal gems disappears their weapons and Aldamine unfused.

"Oh my! I predict that Lars will meet his parent and hug them. Oh how lovely!" She said while this already happening.

"Hey Padparadscha, Hey Rutile Twins."

""Hey Steven.""

"Oh so we're finally here?" Rhodonite said as she looked out nervously. As that happened A group of people started to show up to see what was happening.

"Hello Steven."

Padparadscha said as she was walking down the ramp with the rutile twins and Rhodonite who was nervous of her new surroundings.

"Steven who are these? Pearl asked. And Steven started to explain.

"These are gems from Homeworld known as Off Colors, they are consider not perfect to diamond Authority. And so they are rejected by them. And Lars is their captain."

"Is that Steven, Hello Steven." Fluorite said as she got outside shocking the gems due to her form.

That's flourite she is a six gem fusion, while Rhodonite is a fusion between a pearl and ruby, while Padparadscha is a Sapphire variant that can only tell events that already happened; and the rutile twins are two Rutile gems that came out wrong." Steven told the gems, while they looked at the Off colors. Sadie's arrived and saw Lars and immediately ran and hugged him as well.

"Oh hey Sadie, how's it going." Sadie then punches him while still crying. She then scolds him for doing some of those dangerous this before hugging him.

-meanwhile-

"Emerald, I have found captain Lars and his ship."

"Excellent, where is it."

"On a planet called earth."

"Set a course towards earth then, finally I'll be shattering those fools and getting my sun incinerator back! HAHAHAHA!" Emerald said as they set a course towards earth.

=========================================================================


	2. Chapter 2: Return Of Lars and A Single Pale Rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (For those who read this I’m sorry it took so long a few things happened and one of those things is Procrastination and vacationing…. now I’m not gonna bore you so here’s the chapter. Also this chapter will talk about Lar’s reaction to seeing Beach City being so different and apologizing to his parents and also the Single Pale Rose episode.

=========================================================================

 

(Lar’s P.O.V)

After the short reunion on the beach the crystal gems asked me and my crew to follow them to the temple while the rest of the people of beach city simple went back to the ship well except for Sadie and my parents but I reassured them that I'll be back soon.  
we went to the temple to discuss about things. The meeting was short somewhat but the information was surprising for me a lot has changed since Aquamarine and the Topaz fusion arrived

“Huh so that’s what’s been happening while I was gone…” I thought as my crew looks around. But I was then shaken out of my thoughts when the Rutile Twins was holding someone.

“”Hey Steven what is who is this?”” The Rutile Twins said as they held a small Kitten that had a scratched on its left eye.

“Oh that’s just Cat Steven, Garnet Adopted him.”

““Well He is very small and cute.”” The two said as they began to pet him which caused him to purr out, which caused the two to squeal in cuteness. Meanwhile while that was happening Padparadscha was in Lion Mane, then she had a “Vision”.

“My Words, I just recieved a vision that the Rutile twins will Cuddle a cute Cat named Cat Steven, adorable.” 

Rutile twins blushed a bit due to that statement then I saw that the two other gems; Painite and Ammolite grabbed by Steven by the shoulder and reminded him of something.

“Steven you remember that you will give us a tour of beach city, right?”

“Yeah I know let me finish talking with my friends.” Steven said before Padparadscha just said another “vision”.

“I predict that Painite and Ammolite will remind Steven that he’ll give them a tour of beach city.” Painite and Ammolite just look at Padparadscha awkwardly.

“”Wait! If your going on a tour can we also have one as well?”” Rutile Twins exclaimed as they hold cat Steven who is looking at the two.

“Sure! So uh anyone else?”

“I’m fine here.” Rhodonite exclaimed,

“I coming as well, I wanna see how much has changed since I left.” I said as i flipped my cape, *fabulously*.

“I’m fine staying here.” Fluorite said as she was reading a book.

“Alright let’s go then.” Then the group left through the door and just as Painite was gonna leave with them, Padparadscha exclaimed that she wanted to go as well. She then went over to Padparadscha and picked her up then leaving the rest to do their own things.

Then we went outside of Stevens house but before we took a tour Steven talked to his dad first.

“Oh hey Steven-“ Greg said before taking a look at steven friends.

“Why who are the other three? And why is Lars Pink?”

“Oh these are some of my new friends, those two are the Rutile Twins”

““Hi.””

“The Peach colored woman’s name is Padparadscha. She can only predict the past, also the reason Lars is Pink is because… remember how me and Lars gotten kidnapped to home world?”

“Yyyess???”

“Yeah he died there but my tears somehow revived him.”

“WHAT!!!” Greg yelled shocked, to Lars had died but came back. Then Steven explained the more specific events on what had happen.

“Oh, well uh so what are you doing now?”

“Well I am giving them a Tour of the City.”

“Well alright then, see ya later Schoo ball.”  
Greg said before going into the van again while the group started to go around the city, but first they went to the Big donut.

“So who is running the Big Donut now?” I asked Steven as they went inside, but stopped when he saw Mayor Dewey running the place.

“Wait! Mayor Dewey is running the Big Donut Now?”

“Well… he was the mayor until Nanefua became the new Mayor.” Steven said.

I am shocked because a lot of things are changing after a year or 2 at space and going to different Colonies, messing with Emerald, and evading the Great Diamond Authority.Then we went up to the cash register and asked bought some donuts from Dewey, but he was really shocked that I amback and tried to say something but couldn’t but it eventually spoke a few things and I decided to just went with it and left with the rest of them who bought the donuts.

And after buying and eating some of the Donuts they bought; we decided to go for a little fun at the arcade to have some fun. Then after awhile we went to Frybos, and when we arrived at Frybos. Ronaldo saw Lars and ran up to him and start to asked various Questions about my time in space. It got uncomfortable for me and so i cut it short because. I Promised to see visit my parents after the meeting with the Crystal Gems.

And so we went to my parents house and when i knocked on the door a few times of his house and Lars was greeted with his mother’s face .

“Lars! So your back from your meeting huh.” 

“Yeah mom…” 

I said before becoming quiet again.

“What’s wrong dear?” 

Martha asked her son. She asked as lars was looking down before saying something back.

“I-I’m… sorry mom.”

Lars said to his mother

“What?”

“I’m sorry for being a mean jerk before to you, dad, my friends and other various people, ive been a spoilt and major brat in my life. And that the fact that i took both of you and dad for granted, I’m so sorry due to those deeds I’ve done”

I said crying a bit due to how horrible I was before being kidnapped.

Martha was actually surprised to hear those words from Lars and realized that his time in space and on another planet changed him a lot, suddenly my mom then grabbed and hugged me reassuring me that those memories don’t matter anymore. “

I’m just glad that you're back home, Oh! And you brought some friends.”  
she said as the rest of the group mainly Steven was smiling from my speech while the rest was there staring and having some moments to themselves. Martha then let them in and they sat on the couches while martha cooked something well until Ammolite decided to learn how to cook by helping Martha with her cooking.

Surprisingly she was actually kinda good at cooking. When the two came back they brought some food that a group of friends would have, some chips, juice, some fruits and some of Lar’s favorite drink and food. After that Martha and ammolite decided to join in and for Martha she asked a few things from some of my Crew.

“So how was space traveling with lars.” 

Martha asked the Rutile Twins, Padparadscha.

“Well at first, it was kinda hard and difficult for awhile because it was the first time that we decided to travel in space. But we slowly got the hang of it and now we are a crew of five strong including us,Captain Lars, Flourite, Padparadscha, Rhodonite.

“Oh, so where are the other two?”

Martha asked seeing that Rhodonite and Fluorite isn't there with them. Lars then explained that Rhonenite is shy and nervous so she decided to stay at stevens house while Fluorite is too big to fit inside the house. Then I Asked my mom where dad is and now he is in my room and so I went up there to meet dad again while the rest was downstair so talking and having a bit of fun through some games.

(Painite P.O.V)

While I was watching the Twins, Ammolite, Martha, and Padparadscha in a game of Uno; i saw Steven was in an intense thought of something and i tapped on his shoulder about what was wrong, he realized that he needed to go back home for something, I actually agreed with him and followed him home because i need to recalibrate the systems due to the fact that the ship can now take more people. So me and Steven left Lars home; but not without telling Martha why we were leaving.

 

And so the both of us leaves Lars house while the rest were in a intense match of Uno surprisingly with Padparadscha in the lead. Half way into the walk back home and martha but the two of them meet Sadie and told her that Lars is at his house and she left because she also wanted to talk with Lars.

When the two of us got back to the temple I went inside the ship to check a few things, while i I saw Steven went inside his house and while I was checking on the systems of the ship and the systems of the Comet Piercer. I finished and left my ship and saw that Fluorite and Rhononite was at their ship, the Sun Incinerator. Checking it out i was gonna

saw that pearl and amethyst were at the kitchen. And amethyst is teaching pearl a few things about the phone and it kinda gets awkward then amethyst leaves to get a few phone cases.

Then when Painite gotten back from her ship she saw that Steven was talking with Pearl about the shattering of Pink Diamond. And Pearl was avoiding the question like she was ordered to do from a higher up. And from the looks of it was hard for her to actually say it because he was covering her mouth while trying to say it. Then she left for her room while Amethyst came back it a phone case with a pineapple on it.

“What was that about?” Painite said while Steven just looked at the temple door.

“I was questioning her that was it she that shattered Pink Diamond.”

Steven said to me, i just shrugged off at it being a weird moment. And after awhile the group came back from Lar’s house.

“So how did the match go?” I asked the group.

“We got wrecked… by Padparadscha… by 6 to 0”

“... WOW she pretty good then huh?” 

Then they went back at the ship checking on the systems on it while me and Ammolite went up on the top of the cliff and watched the scenery.

-Short TimeSkip-

(still Painite’s P.O.V)

I was in the kitchen with painite drinking some juice and saw that steven slammed the door open and talked to pearl about the thing yesterday and i saw that pearl was trying to find it and couldn't and realized that another one of her inside her tooken it; she asked steven to go inside her gem and get it. But I pretty sure that is impossible because due to how hard it is to traverse inside a gem the first place. But I was surprised when steven was able to go inside. 

“Uhh… what just happened???”

“I sent Steven inside to find my phone.” 

Pearl explained to us. But I didn't question it because from the looks of it, it was personal so i just went back to talking with Ammolite and Bismuth.

“So have you seen the burning room yet?” i asked her.

“The what?” bismuth asked me i look at garnet but all she did was slightly nodded and i knew that i have to explain her.

“The Diamond attack didn’t shattered them only corrupted them.” 

I explained to her, she didn’t took it well and it took me,Ammolite,Garnet, and Amethyst to calm her down. Garnet took over and started to explain her what happened she was shocked due to those events that he had to reassured them that they can possibly be saved. Because steven was able to partially heal them from corruption but only temporarily. 

So she knows now to only poof them and not shattered them. She wanted to see the burning room and garnet showed her the room and saw hundreds of bubbled gems; and a few stand out. Biggs, Lace, and Snowflake. She was crying due to the fact that they are like this. But we told her that well find a way to cure them from the corruption.

When we came back outside we saw Pearls gem Glowing and Steven came back out.

“I know now.” steven said after exiting Pearl’s Gem

“I wanted to tell you for so long.” Pearl said to Steven, and then Steven drop the most shocking statement ever.

“Mom was Pink Diamond.”

Me and Ammolite were all shocked beyond belief and i saw that Ammolite fainted actually, while Amethyst screamed what; while Lar’s crew were also shocked but in different ways the Rutile Twins just stand still with wide eyes and their hands covering their mouth. And Rhodonite unfusing due to the shocking truth of that statement.

While Fluorite were surprised like the Rutile Twins. While it took a small second for Padparadscha to receive the news she was shocked as well. Bismuth and garnet were shocked; but weirdly I saw bismuth literally went back into the burning room and stick her head in the lava.

Then Garnet also unfused and I realized that those words were gonna change alot of what we know now

=========================================================================

 

Padparadscha walks around the house while everyone is doing their own things and she is on Stevens bed doing something, which was reading a magazine upside down. Then she heard that Rhodonite called for her and it took ten seconds for her to realized and walked down and outside but she also accidental stubbed her toe on the coffee table and ignored it for now.

When she arrived on the beach Rhodonite

“Oh here there you are Padparadscha, come on we are gonna meet Lar’s Parents.” she said and just a Padparadscha was gonna speak; suddenly! she poofed shocking and this scared Rhodonite instantly and she immediately went to find steven but not before picking Padparadscha gem.

Just as steven was gonna enter the house he was stopped by Rhodonite scared and frightened by something.

“Rhodonite! What's wrong?”

Steven asked her.

“I-its Padparadscha, she poofed!”

Rhodonite exclaimed to Steven.

“W-wait what!” he said before looking in her hands and saw that she was right. Padparadscha gem was in her hands and we decided to place it on a cushion for a while, meanwhile Steven is trying to calm Rhodonite down, reassuring her that she will be fine.

Then Padparadscha gem glow and when the two of them approach it they saw PAdparadscha again this time she was on her side holding her feet for some reason. Steven decided to question her about it.

“Uhh… Paddie, what’s wrong?”

“I just had a horrible vision!” she said in a pained voice

“W-w-what was it then?”

Rhodonite asked nervously.

“That when i walk down the stars an meet you, my toe would hit the coffee table and it’ll cause immense pain that it cause me to go back into my gem.”

She exclaimed, as she is holding her feet.  
“Ohhh… i know what happened.”

Steven said as Rhodonite was talking to Padparadscha

“Wait what happened?”

“She stubbed her toe.”

“W-w-what?” Rhodonite questionably asked Steven.

“Sometimes when people walking around furniture you can hit your feet on the things that support the furniture and it hurts alot”

Steven explained to Rhodonite.

“Ohh… so she’s okay?”

“Yes.”

“So when are we gonna go to Lar’s House?”

Padparadscha said. Then they left to meet Martha and Dante.

=========================================================================

and finished, also if your wondering why the omake because she sees things that has already happen so does that mean she can feel and react to them at a slower pace and so the idea of this omake was born, well bye!


End file.
